


stay

by bravo six going queer (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Call of Duty: Gay Ops [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: ANYWAY fuck you treyarch, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sleepy Boys, Three of them !!, alex mason can be a good dad if i want him to be, not rlly at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/bravo%20six%20going%20queer
Summary: Alex Mason wakes up to feel a small body pressed into his right side, and to hear the low snoring of Frank Woods off to his left. He blinked quietly, and glanced to the body pressed into his side - was that their dog, or was it… ah.It was David.
Relationships: Alex Mason & David "Section" Mason, Alex Mason/Frank Woods, Frank Woods & David "Section" Mason
Series: Call of Duty: Gay Ops [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680775
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> HEY WHAT IS IT WITH YOU FUCKS AND SHIPPING, OF ALL THINGS, DAVID WITH HIS OWN DAD AND HIS DAD’S BEST FRIEND??? THAT’S SO GROSS GO THE FUCK TO THERAPY. 
> 
> Anyway have some family fluff because I’m hyperfixating and have nothing better to do since my state is on lockdown. Thanks, coronavirus.

Alex Mason wakes up to feel a small body pressed into his right side, and to hear the low snoring of Frank Woods off to his left. He blinked quietly, and glanced to the body pressed into his side - was that their dog, or was it… ah. 

It was David. 

David was curled into his side, looking a little anxious, but very much sleepy. Alex smiled to himself, dragging David closer to him, and glanced over at his stupidly snoring husband, who was also clearly passed the hell out. 

“Dad?” David whispered, and Alex hummed in question, looking down at his son, who was curled against his side. “You’re not going back to the army, right?”

“No, David.” Alex whispered back, gently stroking over David’s head. “I’m not.”

Satisfied, David smiled and settled down, snuggling into his father’s side and giggling, muffled, when there was a low snore from his second dad. Alex grinned, too, gently ruffling David’s hair. 

“Let’s get some sleep, don’t want to wake the bear.” He joked softly, only to get a low, annoyed grumble in response. 

“Bear’s already up, dipshits. What’s going on?” Came the mutter, and both of the Masons laughed. 

“David crawled into bed with us.” Alex explained, shifting to make more room now that he knew his husband was awake. “Don’t be so sour, Frank.”

Frank Woods huffed in reply, shifting onto his side to lift himself, blinking through the darkness at his kid, who smiled at him sheepishly. “You good, kid?”

David nodded, and laid down. Frank huffed, and laid down too. “Alright. Let’s all go back the fuck to sleep.”

“Language.” David mumbled, making Alex snicker at Frank’s offended expression. 

“Sleep.” Alex scolded softly, putting an arm over Frank’s chest and gently pushing him down when he tried to get back up. Frank sent him a glare and turned to lay facing away from the other two, sighing softly and going quiet. 

Smiling down at his son fondly, Alex stroked David’s hair. 

Yeah, no going back to the military for him. 

He was staying right with his little family, right where he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you. Family fluff. 
> 
> This is my first work in the fandom, so please be nice if they’re OOC!! I’m gonna write more shit of them, probably, but it’s most likely going to be focused on Harper and David because GOD i love me some BO2 boys


End file.
